


Death and Rebirth

by Franavu



Series: Warhammer headcanons [2]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of the first three gods of chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Rebirth

First was Caspian, dead by the Highlanders hands. The transformation from a mass of formless semi-sentient energy to something more went seamlessly. He had been well known and well feared before, and billions knew him as he rode through their holy book. Famine went hand in hand with pestilence and decay after all, and he knew them all well.

Second was Silas, his transformation slowed by his bewilderment at the betrayal of his brother. But at heart Silas was a simple soul, delighted by bloodshed and battle, and in the end that fact eased the way of his ascension. So he who was once War was changed into the lord of bloody battle sitting on his throne of skulls.

Last was Kronos, raging at the Highlander and his brother both, his schemes broken and his plans for domination lost. This transformation was less of a perfect fit, for his brother had always been the better planner. But it had always been Kronos' schemes that his traitorous brother had planned and so, finally, the energy settled and the Changer of Ways awoke.


End file.
